Diving In Again
by crystalessences
Summary: Charlotte grew up with the 4 swimmers but had to leave them much to early. When an opportunity for her friend Trina to move to Japan arises she takes Charlotte with her. But things aren't exactly the way she left them...


**Hey guys! Welcome to Diving In Again, my first Free story. For now this is just a little preview to see how you all like it. ****Thanks for reading!**

**~Crystal**

* * *

**Sneak Peek**

"I really hope I get to meet these guys, 'cause they seemed to be really close with you back then." Trina commented as we came up to the school gates.

"I hope so too." I agreed, I had been with those four 24/7 back then, I missed them a ton when I moved back to dreary old Washington.

"Well, lets us go then!" Shouted Trina, thankfully no one was around to notice her outburst, pointing forward towards the school building, "And make this the best school year and reunion!"

After Trina's inspirational moment we went to the gym for the opening ceremony, which was long and boring (but honestly, are they ever fun?) and we got the class lists. To our surprise the two of us were lucky enough to be in the same class. We made our way to the classroom on the second floor and found a younger lady standing at the front. "Seats are predetermined." She informed us, setting out a seating chart on her desk.

I found my seat in the middle of the classroom where Trina was closer to the back by the windows. I set my bag on my desk and went over to chat with Trin, having not recognized anyone from elementary school. I did watch the doors, however as more students strolled in, hoping that there would be someone from Iwatobi Elementary. A particular light brown haired boy walked in alone and something about him seemed familiar. He was taller than most of the other students and his big green eyes were calm. He looked over in our direction and I think he made eye contact with Trina because she shuffled a bit in her seat.

I elbowed her and received a death glare in return. 'What?' I mouthed, playing innocent. Trin just rolled her eyes and shooed me off her desk as the teacher started back towards the front of the class. I took my seat to find the brown haired boy sitting directly to my right, I shot him a smile in attempt to be friendly and he nodded back with smile as well.

As our homeroom teacher introduced herself as Amakata Miho, before taking roll, starting in the front corner and working towards the back. Soon enough she came to the boy to my right.

"Tachibana Makoto-san?"

"Here."

Makoto… Makoto-san…Mako-san…Mako-chan…Mako-chan! My breath hitched slightly as I came to the realization that the boy sitting next to me was none other than one of my childhood friends. I wanted to lean over and talk to him, ask him how things had been since I'd moved away but I stopped myself. He hadn't recognized me when he saw me, not that I had really recognized him either… I decided to wait. I had recognized his name so maybe, just maybe, he would recognize mine.

As out teacher read off the name of the girl in front of me I sighed, wondering how this was going to turn out for me.

"Hottle Charlotte-san?" I heard a couple of snickers throughout the class at my last name. I knew I was American so it made sense for my name to be weird but the jerks in the rest of my class didn't seem to notice.

"Here."

There was a scuffle to my right so I twisted to find Makoto staring at me with his mouth gaping open.

'Char-chan?' he mouthed silently when he found that I was looking back.

I grinned back and nodded at the flabbergasted male, ecstatic that I had not been forgotten after all these years.

Despite our reunion our teacher had continued with roll, coming to Trin.

"McKevitt Trina-san?"

"Huh? Oh, here." She responded sloppily.

I spun around to face my roommate only to have her gesture between Makoto and I very confusedly.

'I'll explain later' I mouthed and received a frown before the two of us went back to paying attention.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing.**


End file.
